Spiral Gain
by Ralyks Squad
Summary: Kururu likes Mois! Or so, that's what Mois thinks.. Is it true?
1. Rumors

_1. Rumors _

"_Where there is love there is life." -Mahatma Gandhi_

"Uncle! It's time to go!" Mois Angol, standing in the secret base's doorway, called out to her Keronian uncle.

"Coming," Keroro grumbled, and stomped to the doorway after saying his goodbyes to Kururu, "I can't believe that you forced me to leave my star fruits in the lab!" Crossing his arms and leaving the room in a hurry, displaying a false and childish anger towards Mois, Keroro headed towards the kitchen.

"Uncle!" She shouted down the hall, "I'm, like, making you dinner." Wagging her finger towards the ceiling, she giggled happily. "You could say 'Saving room for dinner'?" Quickly spinning around, she met Kururu's gaze."I'll, uh, help you finish the report to you and uncle's report to head quarters, ok?" Mois waited to the count of thirty, before leaving the doorway. "Bye Mr. Sinister!" She yelled as she ran down the hall.

Kururu shook his head dismissively "She's always really annoying," He silently said to himself not letting the sound leave his own personal bubble ", but her company still is nice and so is she...oh what am I saying?" He paused, his eyes returning to where she had left into the hallway. "What am I saying?'

**XXX**

"Mois," In the family room, Keroro stared down at his dinner plate. "Sorry for being mean earlier about the star fruit," He whispered inaudibly, as he took an enormous bite out of his star fruit kabob, grilled and caramelized.

Mois laughed nervously untying her apron from behind and grabbed a bowl of steaming contents, walking out of the room. "You know it's like, totally a-okay."

Natsumi and Foyuki leaned forward on the couch; Natsumi raising an eyebrow evilly towards the green alien. "Have you been misusing Mois again, idiotic frog?"

Keroro smiled nervously, "No?" Natsumi slowly got up and looked down at the floor, her eyes covered by her pink hair as she slowly trekked over to Keroro, looking scarier and scarier by the second. Slinking down in his chair, he heard her murmur the words idiotic and frog over and over in what seemed to be a never ending pattern before finally reaching him. "Gero." Keroro coward into his chair, ducking into the armadillo position.

**XXX**

Mois opened the door to the lab balancing the full and very hot bowl in one hand and clutching the handle with the other. "You're lucky I'm a fast worker, I've already filled out and sent the form to HQ, so you can leave." Waving his hand dismissively, Kururu pointed to the door while she walked towards him.

"Okay," Mois smiled shyly. "Let's not, like, get mad here, but have this." Placing the bowl next to Kururu's keyboard, he leaned over and peered into it. Curry.

"Aw," He mumbled looking into it quietly. "Thanks lady Mois," Lifting a spoon and dipping it into the bowl before taking a spoon full of it, a light flashed over his glasses. "This is actually really good." He whispered under his breath, hoping Mois wouldn't hear him.

"Like," Mois smiled an old fashioned Mois genuine smile. "Thank you a lot, Mr. Sinister!" Heading once again towards the entrance to the lab, she smiled, waving towards the yellow nerd. "See you later!"

Walking back to the now seemingly empty family room, Mois looked around. Stopping at Keroro's chair, she found that he hadn't finished his dinner. Then, she heard a groan and looked down to see him, afro status, in his chair. "Mois-dono," He groaned reaching to her. "Natsumi..." He coughed. "Natsumi got to me, go on without me." She nodded, running out of the room. "Wait!" Keroro yelled. "I was only joking! NOOOO! MOIS-DONO WAIT FOR ME!" Sadly, she had already left.

Deciding to go buy her uncle a Gunpla to cheer her up, Mois heads for the back door and stops to see Natsumi struggling with a wet pile of laundry that she was probably going to set out to dry, a sock fell from the pile.

Both girls' eyes fell on the sock as it awkwardly lay on the ground. "Mois" Natsumi moaned out, her hair ruffled and clothes a mess. Very unlike normal Natsumi stature. "Can you pick that up for me?"

Tilting her head to the side with a smile, Mois reaches out for the pile. "I'll like, hang those for you, no problem."

"Thank you SO much MOIS, I need to get ready to spend the night at Koyuki-chan's house and as you can see I'm a bit of a mess." Laughing lightly, Natsumi handed her the pile, before rushing down the hall waving. "Thank you!"

Mois opened her mouth to say _have fun_, but shut it as she realized that the young teenager was already out of sights. Humming a happy tune, she headed to the screen door, before running into Giroro who was standing in the frame.

"Natsumi," The red alien panted, with his tiny red hands over his eyes. "I can't look at you." Of what Mois could see of his face she saw it get red. "Not that you're bad looking or that I have even thought of you that way, but-"

Mois laughed, cutting him off. "Giroro, it's like, me, Mois Angol. It's ok. You could say mixer upper?"

If Mois thought he was red earlier, she was wrong for Giroro had turned a shade of red so deep that she didn't even know it existed.

"Oh well," He stuttered, removing his hands from over his eyes. "You see, Kururu, he invented this thing-" Giroro cut off and suddenly his dark, circular pupils got HUGE.

"Gi-Giroro," Mois asked. "Are you like, alright?"

"Kururu really likes you, a lot." He shouted, then covered his mouth in shock. His eyes returning to normal, "Kururu likes you," He whispers, as if clarifying it to himself.

"Like," She whispers in abrupt shock. "What?"

"Mois, you have to understand me, you can NOT tell Kururu I just told you that, or else…" He swallowed. "You just can't." Stepping back into his tent, all Mois could here was the rubbing of cloth on gun and the pounding in ears, as the blood rushed to them.

Dropping the pile of clothes on the floor, she races to Keroro's room, on her way, she sees a very angry Keroro also on his way there. "Uncle," She smiled as she ran past. "Natsumi wants you to hang the pile of clothes outside!"

"B-But it's not my day." He cried after her. Looking over her shoulder, Mois gave him a false look of sympathy. She felt bad for lying to her uncle, but she'd make it up to him later. She'd make sure that she would buy him that knew Gunpla as soon as she could. Tugging on his ear flaps as hard as he could and falling to the ground, he screamed to no one in particular. "I wanna build Gunpla!"

"That'll give me some time," Mois whispered, closing her uncle's bedroom door behind her.

Mois found herself slouched in the bean bag that sat in the far right corner of her uncle's room; mind still reeling. The past few minutes replaying in her head, Giroro's words echoing though her thoughts.

Kururu likes her.

"But, like, why?" Mois asks herself quietly. "Why would someone like Kururu: a sadistic and wickedly smart Keronian, like me? You could say secret love affection?"

Giroro told her that Kururu liked her, but is this some sort is sick prank he was pulling on her? She pushed away the thought and replaced it with a new one.

"An Angolan and Keronian like, in a relationship." Mois muttered, pulling out her phone, stealing a glance at the wallpaper, which she had recently (and secretly) changed to a picture of Kururu.

Suddenly, she became filled with unexpected happiness.

"Do I like Kururu-san, too?"

The sudden thought made Mois shut her phone in a hurry, stuffing it in her pocket in and rotated her wrist to examine the green wrist band her uncle gave her. If she and Kururu start a relationship, would that mean she was cheating on Keroro with Kururu even though their relationship was strictly niece and uncle?

"Kururu-san is like, my best friend… And it's weird, it seems like I spend all my time helping him down in his lab. You could say friends with benefits."

He's also nicer to her than anyone else, she realized, which explained itself if what Giroro had said was true. Once again, she found herself smiling at the mere thought of Kururu.

Kururu, who was the complete opposite of her.

Kururu, who was totally insane.

Kururu, who was a sadistic psychopath.

Kururu, who she found herself to have a major crush on.

Now she knew. Now she understood. A feeling she never knew existed. And for a split second, her heart felt like it was soaring through the clouds. Then, it crashed.

"What about the Keronian and Angolan peace laws?" Mois asked herself. "If I were to date Kururu then, like, I would be breaking the law." Picking up her phone once again she glanced at the picture of Kururu, the feeling of excitement filling her stomach and her heart soared once again, "Like Kururu says, 'Forget the law'"

**_Hope you enjoy, I'm kinda bad at first chapters. Stick to it, I promise it'll get better. Thanks!_**


	2. Sad Beginning

_2. Sad Beginning _

"So, if we shake up every single bottle and soda in Pekopon, they'll get all fizzy inside," Keroro pointed enthusiastically towards his power point on the board. "And when the Pekoponians open their own soda to drink it, they'll get all sticky, when they get all sticky, they wash themselves, and you know what they'll do then?" Keroro asked enthusiastically.

"We'll invade!" Tamama shouted, fist pumping the area.

Keroro nodded, hands on hips. "Anybody have any questions or ideas about this plan?"

"Yeah I have an idea." Giroro growled, staring him down. "You're an idiot."

"You always call me an idiot!" Keroro screamed, stomping around the room, angrily.

"Ay, I'm lying I'm dying."

With that, Keroro pounced off of his stand and flew across the room. Moving towards the door way. He spun around, eyes streaming with tears.

"You guys never like my ideas!" The door swung open and he ran out of the room

Mois normally would try to stand up to Giroro since he was always such a big bully towards her uncle, but today, her mind was just not all there. It was still spinning from what he had told her the day before. Even though she was pretty confident now that Kururu liked her, she was still nervous.

What if she and Giroro were wrong, what if he didn't like her? That couldn't be true or could it? She tried to push away all the negative feelings and smiled to herself. Kururu was so adorkable!

Glancing around the room, she realized everyone had left. Well, everyone except for Kururu.

Now was her chance!

Tapping away on his computer he didn't even seem to notice her. That didn't matter though and before she knew it, she found herself face to face with him.

"Like, hey." She chirped, smiling and hoping for a grand reaction.

"Yo."

"_He didn't act as planned," _Mois mentally kicked herself._ "He was supposed to just fall onto one knee and confess his feelings for me as soon as I said hi to him!_

"So," He dragged out. "What exactly do you want?"

"What do I want?" She repeated quietly.

Leaning forward, Kururu smiled sheepishly and grabbed her lightly by the chin. He tipped her head back ever so slightly and began to lean in. "Yes silly girl that **is **what I asked." Their lips were merely inches apart and her eyes fluttered shut. "Mois?"

Mois paused and opened one eye to see Kururu at the very back of his chair. Was that all just a day dream? Her cheeks heated and she saw the blank stare that shown on his face.

"Are you ok?" He laughed. "You're acting weirder than normal." It was all just day dream. She was so embarrassed.

"I was going to hang the laundry and I ran into Giroro and Giroro said that you really liked me and you know Giroro he's always, like, super duper honest." She took in a deep breath. "So, I believed him and I thought about it and I've decided I like you, too! Isn't that, like, amazing? I mean sure we have to worry about the peace laws, but-"

Kururu interrupted, "Mois, I never said I had feelings for you."

"What?" A confused look covered the young Angolan's face.

"I said I never said I had feelings for you or liked you or whatever." He repeated, but it wasn't worth it, she was already gone with a trail of tears leading behind her.

**XXX**

"Mois!" Natsumi shouted, banging as hard as she could on her own bedroom door. "Mois-chan, you can't stay in there forever! I don't know what's wrong, but I know it can't be **so **bad you have to stay alone in my room for three and a half hours!"

No response.

Natsumi sighed and began to rest her head on the door. "Can we at least talk about it?"

There was a pause, then very slowly the door creaked open and the young Angolan peeked her head through the crack. Natsumi was startled, just by what she could see, she was an absolute mess. Her hair was tousled, mascara running, eyes baggy, and cheeks red.

"_OMIGOSH, she looks horrible!" _She thought with a mixture of surprise and sympathy. Maybe the situation was worse than she expected it to be.

"Sorry," Mois whispered, quietly and tried to wipe her eyes and dragged mascara all over her face. "I was just, like, really sad and wanted to be alone." She bowed and showed a false smile. "Thank you for your hospitality and room."

She opened the door and tried to squeeze past the red head. Natsumi felt guilt punch her in the stomach. She couldn't just leave Mois alone with Keroro and his friends.

"Hey, uh, do you wanna, I don't know," She locked eyes with her. "Maybe have a sleep over in my room tonight?"

Spinning around and diving into Natsumi's arms, tears began to fall from Mois' eyes again. The two both stood there for a moment and swayed ever so slightly. Natsumi blushed lightly.

"Ok, get off me now." She laughed nervously.

"Thank you so much, Natsumi-san!"

Awkwardly, the two shuffled back into Natsumi's room. Immediately Natsumi dived, head first onto her bed and made the arm motions that made it look like she was making a snow angel. After closing the door behind her Mois stood right in front of the tiny book shelf the stood in between Natsumi's bed and radio.

Natsumi looked over her shoulder and smiled, patting the empty space on the bed. "Would you like to sit and talk about what's wrong?"

Nervously sitting down on the bed, Mois began to cry again. She fell onto Natsumi's shoulder and cried and cried. Tears fell from her eyes and they felt like they were never going to stop.

"It's okay." Natsumi uncomfortably patted the Angolan on the shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I told Kururu I liked him," Natsumi's mouth dropped open and Mois sighed. "Then he told me that he didn't like me back."


	3. Pancakes

_3. Pancakes_

The sun shined in through the window in a straight beam of light. It traveled and twinkled across the room, playing a dance on Mois' hair. An hour went by while the sun's rays slowly made it down to mask Mois' eyes. She blinked while blinded by the radiance. Yawning, she stretched and looked around. She must've fallen asleep in Natsumi's room. She glanced down at her lap to see herself covered in blankets and smiled. Even though Natsumi had let her spend the night in her room, she had planned to escape when Natsumi had fallen asleep, but Mois fell to slumber first, ruining her plans. She crawled to the foot of the bed and peeked over the side, she gasped. Natsumi lay, curled up in a ball at the bottom of the bed. She shook violently in shivers, not a single blanket covered her and it was in the middle of winter.

"_Natsumi_," Mois whispered in shock and despair. She felt terrible; she had all of the teens' blankets pilled on herself. Carefully, she grabbed a cluster of them in her arms and waddled over to Natsumi. Even more cautiously she covered her in the covers. Quickly, she grasped them and wrapped them around herself. The Angolan debated moving her to the bed, but decided against it. She was anything but gentle and she's probably end up dropping her on the floor. She jumped over Natsumi and opened the bed room door and led herself out with a smile, "_I have to pay her back for her kind hospitalit_y."

As soon as she closed the door behind her, the smell of something sweet hit Mois right in the face, like a punch. Walking towards the kitchen, her mouth watered, she skipped dinner the night before and she had just realized how very hungry that she had become. She saw Aki cooking pancakes, the woman ran all around trying to make everything work perfectly, she flipped a pancake, would pour a glass of juice, set a place for someone to eat, then would repeat. Quickly glancing up from her pancake station, she smiled while she ran to pour another glass of juice. "Hi Mois-chan," She nodded in the direction of the Angolan. "How did you sleep last night in Natsumi's room?"

Mois jaw dropped in surprise.

Aki only laughed and carried the towering stack of pancakes over to the living room table with a container of syrup, a jar of peanut butter, and a carton of powder. "You'll learn that when you are away from your children for a very long time, no matter what their age is, you're first instinct when you're within a twenty mile radius of them is to go and check on them to make sure they're still alive. I saw you two asleep in her room when I peaked in to make sure she was still breathing." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not even supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be on a jet to Australia as we speak, but my office building is over there." She pointed to the left. "And the airport is over there." She pointed to the right. "I have to pass in front of the house in order to get there, but that means I come in a twenty mile radius, right?" Aki headed down the hall, towards her bed room. "See you in a few hours," She yawned, recently her working hours have gotten a lot longer than usual. She wouldn't say why, but the whole house figured it was for something important. "Wake everyone up so they can have some breakfast, please."

Mois nodded and smiled. "Of course, Okaasama," She bowed.

"Thanks a lot," She paused, and looked over her shoulder, she looked worried. "Sorry about what happened with Kururu." Mois was shocked once again by this woman of what seemed to be infinite knowledge. "Don't look so surprised. Mothers know all, silly." She continued down the hall and before Mois heard a door close Aki shouted. "I'm sure it'll all work out, it always seems to with Keroro-chan and his friends. Just be patient!"

Mois stood in place for what seemed to be hours before moving to awake everyone for breakfast. She had promised that she would and she had to do it before the food had gotten cold. She walked over to Fuyuki's door and knocked. "Fuyuki! Fuyuki-san!" There was no response and she shrugged. "I'm coming in!" She walked within and saw clothes scattered all over the floor and a large blanket covered monster on the bed that slowly rose and fell. He must still be asleep, she stood in place and noticed a gust of wind blew through the window and blew the door shut behind her. She jumped and let out a blood boiling scream in surprise. Fuyuki sat up, wondering what the noise was and was shocked to see Mois. He yelled, too as he fell off the bed, Mois rushed forward trying to catch him and tripped on a shirt, landing on top of him.

"Oof," Fuyuki groaned under her, she noticed that all he was wearing was a pair of tan boxers and turned bright shade red. He noticed that he had a lack of clothes and pulled up the blankets that still covered him. "Mois-chan," He whispered softly, voice cracking. "Why are you in my-" He cut himself off and began to look past her, she looked over her shoulder and saw the whole house crowded in the door way, watching to see what the big commotion was. Even Aki was there, Mois must've woke her up by her screaming and Mois immediately felt bad about it.

"Uh, Mois-dono? What are you doing?" Keroro asked, he stood in the front of the crowd and looked extremely confused, as well as everyone else, but Mois wasn't really paying attention to Keroro at the moment, not even Fuyuki who had turned a shade of red which was darker than Giroro due to a blush.

She was staring at Kururu, he stood in the back, thinking that she wouldn't see him from there, but she did, she saw him very clearly. He just stood there, not even moving other than to breathe. He wasn't even displaying his famous laugh. She stared at him just as he stares at her. His gaze was so intense that she had to look away for a split second, but by the time that she had looked back, he had already disappeared. Mois figured that he felt he had better things to do than watching the commotion of the house.

She quickly remembered the fact that her uncle was questioning her. "Okaasama made pancakes and I was going to wake everyone help to say that, but when I came to Fuyuki's room he was still asleep, then I fell forward because the door slammed, when I did that I scared Fuyuki and he fell and when he fell off his bed I was STILL falling and I fell on top of him." She paused her rambled and smiled down at Fuyuki, "Sorry for scaring you. I just wanted you to know that there are pancakes," She stood up and pointed to Aki, who still looked extremely tired, but amused, "And that your guys' mom's home!"

"Mama," Fuyuki squealed, still lying across the floor, he smiled and Natsumi gave her a hug. Slowly, the young teen got up off the floor and walked over to his mom also, giving her a hug as well.

"HEY!?" Everyone turned and saw Tamama standing next to Keroro; he spent the night before over at the house since he had a fight with her about Fuyuki and Keroro and how one should get out of the picture so they would have more time for a relationship. Momoka wanted to get rid of Keroro so she and Fuyuki would be able to spend more time together and, of course, Tamama thought the opposite saying that Fuyuki should be taken out of the picture so he and Keroro should have more quality time together. "I WANT PANCAKES, LET'S GO EAT!"

Over the next half an hour, over pancakes, everyone seemed to forget about what happened earlier. Laughing and giggling together, the Hinata house seemed to really connect since Aki had returned home. Mois felt relieved, no more constant focus on her, she was almost positive that the entire house knew that she liked Kururu and what happened between the two of them, it was nice that none of them were prodding her for information about the matter.

Curiously enough though, she found that he didn't everyone for breakfast. She understood when he avoided dinner since he usually did that to bathe in curry, but he never ditched breakfast, he couldn't cook anything other than curry, and so unless he was collapsed on his computer table, due to a late night, but since she saw him earlier in the doorway of Fuyuki's room, she knew that he was awake and probably not working.

_Is he avoiding me?_

Breakfast ended and she began to clear plates, not bothering to tell anyone what was on her mind about Kururu. After placing the last plate in the sink, she raised the sponge, then had it snatched out of her hand. Aki stood behind her, eyes baggy, holding the dripping sponge.

Mois opened her mouth to object and Aki only pushed her out the way and began to wash the first dish, "Let me do this, Mois-chan, I need to get back into the rotation of things." She laughed and waved her hand in demission, "Go make sure Kururu is still alive in his lab."Mois nodded slightly and a chill ran down her back, she had no desire to see Kururu, but whatever Aki wanted, she would help with. "Young love." She laughed, continuing the dishes.

She knocked on his lab door, no answer; she knocked again, no answer. Half of her told her to turn around, but the other half told her to do as Aki says and opened the door. She was met with Kururu bathing and almost screamed. It was true, technically Keronians were always naked, but when they were taking a bath, or not wearing their hats, they seemed more naked than usual, also his glasses were off and his eyes were staring off into space.

Mois walked over, in front of him, it looked like he was dead with his blank stare, but she couldn't help, but admire how pretty his eyes were, a deep green in the center which seemed to be a spiral pattern like his insignia, then the outer rim was a softer sea of the same color. They were beautiful. She had never seen his actual eyes before and she wasn't sure if anyone had, walking in front of him she waved her hands around, it seemed like he was completely blind. "Mois," She heard him breathe out, "What are you doing?" Maybe he wasn't completely blind. "I'm to take bath and usually when I do that, I like to have privacy." He laughed, "So, can you leave?"

She suddenly noticed that he was actually taking a bath, not a curry one like he usually took, but a REAL bath. It caught her a bit off guard. She didn't even know he took real baths. "Okaasama wanted me to check up on you." She tried to smile, still staring into his eyes, then realized that he had asked her to leave. "Um, right." She stammered. "I'll leave now."

Spinning around on her heels, she rushed for the door, trying to get out as fast as she could. This was just too awkward for her. As she opened her door she heard Kururu clear his throat. "Mois, I'd prefer if you would not tell anyone about you seeing me like this, without my glasses."

"Y-Yes." She bowed slightly, then left, a slight skip in her step. Now, she was sure she was the only one who had seen him without his glasses and felt special.


	4. Clouds

_**I hope you enjoy, sorry for the errors! I'm not a very good proof reader!**_

_4. Clouds_

"I got the password! Afro and Gunso!" Keroro sang to himself while hanging up the Hinata house's laundry. "Afro! Afro! Gunso! Gunso! Three, two, one, fire!" Although he was ordered to invade Pekopon by the Keron Military, he couldn't bring himself to it. This planet was practically perfect, if he and his platoon were to invade, they'd only destroy it. Also, it was very uncommon for Keronians to visit/live on invaded planets due to the fact that they look like a war zone, so what really would be the point of invading if no one would see what happened? At least, that was Keroro's thought on the matter. Stumbling across one of Natsumi's bras, he chuckled under his breath, not even breaking into a sweat, before hanging it onto the line. Doing all of the chores used to really bother him, but now, it was somewhat soothing for him.

Keroro and Fuyuki, Giroro and Natsumi, Dororo and Koyuki, Tamama and Momoka, and Kururu and Aki, all of Keroro's platoon had made some sort of Pekoponian friend here on Pekopon. If they were to destroy their friends' home, they would all be obviously devastated. A tear welled up in Keroro's eye while he continued to try and toss the bra over the thin laundry line, if he were to invade Pekopon that would mean that he would disappoint Fuyuki.

A vision appeared in Keroro's head of Fuyuki calling out to him, eyes filled to the brim with tears and betrayal. "Gunso!" He screamed, falling into a never ending black hole. "I trusted you! I thought we were friends?" The boy's words echoed in his head as he broke into a sweat. Keroro was sure he would never be able to really invade, no matter how hard he wanted to.

"Ke-Ke-Keroro?" He heard a shout and looked over his shoulder to see Giroro, bright red and trembling. Before Keroro was able to figure out why Giroro was so shaken up, the corporal had pinned him to the ground and was punching him in the face. "You idiot!" Giroro shouted, pulling punch after punch, each one delivering, despite Keroro's efforts to defend himself. "You unrespectful idiot!"

"What did I do?" Keroro stammered aloud, and then bit his tongue realizing exactly why he was shoved onto the floor. Like a crown, Natsumi's bra sat on Keroro's head; Giroro must have seen Keroro hanging up her bra and assumed he was doing something else, perhaps he guessed Keroro was going to pull some kind of prank on Natsumi involving her bra. Deciding to have a little fun with it, Keroro tied the straps underneath his chin and jumped on top of Giroro, yelling about how he was fearsome leader and that he was going to take over Pekopon wearing that as his hat in triumph in which Giroro was to angry to respond. Not too soon after the two's outburst, Natsumi ran outside, almost immediately finding out what was going, and then started to kick some Keronian butt.

"Natsumi! It's not what you think!" Giroro screamed over and over, hoping to get on her side of the argument like always, but as usual the plan failed and he got pummeled like his comrade. In no time, the two got bouncy afros.

Watching them from atop the house, on the roof, Mois giggled. It was true that they were all insane, but they were her family and she loved them all the same. She readjusted her clip so that her dangling golden locks didn't cover her eyes, still watching the three below. Now, Natsumi had them both gripped tightly by their heads and was banging them together as hard as she could.

Mois thought it was strange, she never interferes when Natsumi beats up her uncle, but this time seemed different. Usually, she had to hold herself back from stepping in and bashing Natsumi in the skull for laying a hand on Keroro, but as of now, Mois didn't have that feeling and that worried her. Did it have to do with Kururu? Mois wasn't exactly sure. She hoped it didn't, she just wanted that whole thing with Kururu to blow over. Mois couldn't believe what she was thinking, she and Kururu? As a couple? No. That would never work, Kururu was just a partner to her, someone she worked with in the platoon's base, nothing more. Or was there something more?

_There probably is like, nothing else. _Mois thought, sadly, to herself. _Kururu will see me only as a comrade, you could say I've been friend zoned? _

Sighing, she looked up at the sky, in an attempt to clear her mind or at the very least to put it on something else than her normal train of thoughts. Like, yesterday there was an urgent video call from Keron HQ reporting that there was a Keronian solider coming down to Pekopon and that they would review the Keroro Platoon's progress on their invasion of Pekopon, so everyone was very nervous about the evaluations that were to be given, mainly due to the fact that a total of zero percent of Pekopon had been invaded by the platoon.

_ "But," Mois remembered last night, Keroro pleaded, looking up at the dark monitor. "You gave us no time to get ready for the soldier's arrival. He's coming tomorrow, that's so unfair! We want to be able to prepare for him, make sure to give him a good," He paused, "…show." That meant that Keroro had no plan on a fake invasion to show the inspector and the steady flow of groans and sighs that erupted through the large base made it clear that everyone knew it._

_ "Exactly our intentions," The voice shouted, his voice echoing each Keronian's ears. "If you had time to prepare for him, you might have set up some sort of fake show for us." The monitor was completely dark, so no one could see who was speaking, earlier the commander said that his camera was malfunctioning so his picture was distorted on their end, but theirs was perfect on his. Mois thought it was odd, but she didn't particularly care. _

_ Sweat was dripping down Keroro's face, which looked immensely nervous over the entire situation. "Of course," Keroro grumbled. "That makes perfect sense." _

The conversation had continued on, but after that point, Mois stopped paying attention, other than the fact that she heard that whoever the "inspector" was was coming over at 1:00 PM today. She noticed that her surroundings were oddly quiet, everyone had escaped inside the Hinata house, she guessed that they were probably busy making some sort of simulation that would convince the solider that was coming that they had started invading Pekopon. Mois reached into her pocket and then pulled out her phone; it was already 1:00 PM. He would be here any minute; all they had to do now was wait. Lying back, Mois watched the clouds roll by, wondering on how her uncle would convince the soldier that the invasion on thi planet was going smooth. She was confident that Keroro would think of something in time, he always does, well at least his platoon does, and he takes all the credit for it.

Mois smiled, seeing the clouds float slowly through the sky and began to try imagine them as some other object. Since she had such a vivid imagination, it was quite easy for her to do. She saw an ice cream, a dragon, and a table. Back at Angolan, her home planet, there were no clouds. If you were to look up at the sky, you'd be met with a light shade of purple and a pale sun, which never vanished. When she first came to Pekopon, she didn't even notice the change of atmosphere until a year into her stay, when Natsumi took her cloud watching, exactly like how she's doing now. The moment she found the fluffy cotton balls floating in the sky she was instantly fascinated. Refocusing her attention to the firmament above, she smiled, pointing to:

"It's like, a cloud space ship." Mois stated in delight, she was always proud of herself whenever she found a category or object to match a cloud as. A moment passed, as Mois continued to stare at the cloud. Something about it didn't sit right with her, "Wait, that's like, not a cloud. One could say, that's a real ship!"

Mois quickly recognized the Keron single pod space ship that was coming right towards her. Looking up, she realized that she had no time to react; the craft was a mere few feet from her face. Before it could touch her, some sort of shield flew in front of her, taking the blow. From there, time seemed to move like someone had pressed the fast forward button. There was a massive explosion and a hand reaching out for her, Mois wasn't sure whose it was, her vision was disoriented, and she couldn't take it because she couldn't move. Opening her mouth, she couldn't even talk.

Trying to look around, she found that she was still laying down on the roof and there were flames and little reed pools all around her, was that blood? Mois was covered in her own blood. Still vacating the area, her eyes landed on a familiar face, Giroro, at least, that's who she guessed it was. Everything in her vision was red. As Giroro ran towards her, she realized he was wearing a pair of glasses, it took her a moment before she found it was Kururu. He kneeled by her side, looking genuinely upset. She didn't understand why he would be troubled; she didn't even remember the space ship crash that happened a few minutes before.

_Is he like, worried about me, what's wrong? _

Mois smiled to herself at the mere thought of Kururu caring about her, but she couldn't tell if the idea was purely her imagination or not. He had a case in his hand and was rummaging through, looking for something.

"Lady Mois," Kururu mumbled quietly, still searching for whatever item. "Are you okay?" He waited a minute for her to respond, but when she didn't, he continued on, finding what he was looking for from his case. "Open your mouth; I'm going to give you some medicine."Mois opened her mouth and almost choked on the slew of pink liquid that Kururu poured in from a triangular container. After swallowing, she reopened her mouth, trying, once again, to say something to Kururu, but like the last time, no sound came out. "Relax; you're going to fall asleep."

Suddenly, Mois' eyes felt very heavy, she tried to keep them open as long as she could, but it was a matter of seconds before she dozed off. The last thing she remembered was someone whispering _I love you _into her ear, and then complete darkness.


	5. Waking

**-Mois POV-**

"Meow! Meow!"

I woke up in a jolt. Giroro's pink cat stood on my stomach and was licking my face with its sand paper like tongue. I wanted to laugh since it really tickled, but for some reason whenever I moved it really hurt. My body was hurting a lot, it felt like someone hit me all over with their Lucifer sphere and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of why I was in so much pain.

_Like, what happened?_

The fact that there was no recollection of what had happen to me was kind of unsettling. Since I usually was on top of what was going on in the world, being Kururu's assistant and all, this was really weird not knowing what had happened to me. Anxiety ran through my veins, I had to know what was going on.

A sudden rush of terror coursed through me, was uncle okay? I've always felt like I have to protect my uncle and now that I have absolutely no idea where or how he is I was instantly freaking out. Knowing uncle, anything was possible; he could be dead for all I know. Opening my mouth, I tried to scream out my uncle's name, but no words came out.

The pink cat snapped me back into reality as the meowing got louder. I wanted to cover my ears as it kept on getting louder, but then suddenly, the door in front of me opened. I couldn't tell who came in because my bed frame stood in the way and I STILL couldn't move. The cat got off of my bed and stalked over to whoever came in the room.

"Mois." I looked to the side to see Kururu standing next to my bed, with the pink cat standing at his feet. I smiled to myself and felt a strange feeling of calmness with seeing Kururu, even though he looked somewhat distressed. Surprise hit me, Kururu distressed? That couldn't be good. "Are you okay?" There was a sound of tiredness in his voice, like it had been days since he's had a good night sleep.

I opened my mouth, trying to get some words out, but there was no sound. He nodded, as if understanding my situation. Silently, he left my side and panic coursed through my veins, where did he go? I couldn't see him anymore.

A loud beeping noise echoed through the room and I felt my heart pounding hard. Soon, Kururu was back by my side and I felt a stabbing pain in my arm. Looking down at where he stood, I saw there was a needle in his hand, he must have injected me with something. Probably some sort of calming medicine, because suddenly I felt really happy.

"Stay calm Mois." Kururu stated, all emotion gone from his voice. "I highly doubt you remember what had happened to you, so I shall explain." Goody, I'd finally know what was going on. That was a relief. "First, we were informed by HQ that there would be some sort of surveyor or inspector coming in to review our progress on the Pekoponian invasion." I smiled, well mentally, I remembered that much. "Turns out that the inspector was really New Recruit Tororo and when he was coming in to land on the Hinata house he crashed into you." Suddenly my vision turned red and I remembered what had happened, the space ship, the blood, the pain. The beeping noise returned and so did the over whelming pain in my chest. "God dammit Mois," Kururu yelled, sticking the needle back into my shoulder, bringing back the happiness. "If you don't stop freaking out, I'm not going to tell you what happened." He said coolly and I mutely urged him to go on. "Luckily, I buffered the blow by throwing up a shield between you and the ship, but still you got hurt, a lot. You broke three ribs, your left leg, your left arm, and got a concussion." I took in a sharp breath and felt pain in my chest, this time I knew it wasn't my heart; it was my three ribs. "After Tororo and I had a bit of a dispute, I convinced him not to tattle to HQ about our lack of invasion, but he'll be staying with us for the rest of the year." I sighed, remembering how much of a pain Tororo is and how much Kururu doesn't like him. I was curious on how Kururu convinced the kid not to tell HQ that uncle hadn't done anything for the invasion. "Also, the reason why you can barely move is because I paralyzed you."

_You did what? _I thought questionably, a bit confused.

Kururu began to walk out the door and gave me his usual laugh, opening it he didn't bother to look over his shoulder. "You were trying to attack me when Pururu and I were operating on you."

I turned bright red as the door shut behind Kururu ad the pink cat, I didn't remember that, well I barely remembered anything Kururu just told me. Still, it was a bit unsettling not remembering anything and I was still curious how Kururu convinced Tororo not to tell Headquarters that my uncle didn't have any invasion going on or even a plan since Tororo didn't like him or any of his friends.

Soon I fell asleep, drifting off into the silence.

_Six hours earlier. _

Tororo's laugh echoed through the almost empty hallway, "I can't wait to tell HQ how terribly the Keroro Platoon failed my inspection." He grinned, picking up his phone and preparing to dialing headquarters.

"I'm not sure if you want to do that." Kururu stated, in a completely calm tone.

"Why's that?" A bead of sweat dripped down Tororo's face.

"If you tell HQ that we failed inspection," Kururu pulled out his own cell. "I'm calling the King of Terror and tell him that you nearly killed his daughter."

The phone dropped out of Tororo's hands. "What?"

"You heard me. I can call him right now and I could wake Mois and have her hit you in the head a few times with the Lucifer spear. Trust me, it hurts." Kururu set the phone to his ear. "So, what'll it be?"

"Fine," Tororo growled. "But, I'll have to continue to stay here for a few more months to trick HQ into thinking that I'm actually surveying you still."

Kururu sighed, "Good, but I want you to sleep outside, twerp."


End file.
